


Shock (prompt)

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi comes home after a long day and gets a surpriseOld prompt that I'm moving from tumblr





	Shock (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> I judged it as M because it is rather suggestive. Like If I had been feeling it more it could have turned to E pretty quick.

Night had taken forever to get there. Kakashi had plans that involved his bed, his lamp and a book, the absolute best plans. Plans that were dropped when he opened his bedroom door to be greeted with the sight of exposed tanned flesh, a wide grin and blonde hair on his pillow. “Guess who is ANBU’s newest captain Kakashi?” Naruto taunted as he sat up. 

His shoulder flexed at his movements and the ANBU captain tattoo moved with it and Kakashi’s gaze was drawn helplessly to it. Naruto’s pants that were way too low slipped open exposing a glimpse of a blonde trail that Kakashi’s eyes could not help but follow.

Somehow Kakashi still had the use of his tongue. “What are you doing here Naruto?” He croaked out.”

“Well.” Naruto drawled as he shifted again his bare torso standing out against Kakashi’s sheets. “I just thought it was about time to wrap this up. I’m not a Chuunin anymore I’m not under you anymore when it comes to hierarchy and I’m twenty-one.” The provocative glance he gave Kakashi while he shifted on the bed encouraging the ANBU pants to slip open further set fire to Kakashi’s blood.

“I’m thirty-seven.” Kakashi stumbled out with a step backward. “But that doesn’t matter! What do you think you’re-” He swallowed his eyes locked on Naruto’s hand as it drifted to Naruto’s chest. He swallowed uncomfortably.

“I’m what?” Naruto chuckled. “Look at me Kakashi do you still see a kid?”

“Yes. In your eyes.” Kakashi gritted his teeth. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.” Naruto frowned. “You’re the one that has been making fun of me don’t you think I know what I want? Who I want? I’ve been planning this for years. I’m here because there is no one that can say we aren’t equal.”

“This is a bad idea.” Kakashi breathed.

“Is it? Is it really?” Naruto asked softly he looked shy suddenly. “Don’t you want me?”

“But-” Kakashi’s throat felt tight. “You, your parents.”

“Has nothing to do with this. Dad would cheer me on I think.”

There was nothing else he could say because he could not leave his feet were rooted to the ground and his eyes fixed on the man in his bed. Kakashi swallowed again before he slid off his jacket. The gloves were next to go bringing a sharp inhale from Naruto. Then went the mask.

 

“You’re so cute.” Naruto breathed. “Really sexy but right now you look so cute.” Kakashi slowly pulled off his shirt before it dropped to his bedroom floor then he took a step towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if I had been feeling this more it would have gotten emotional and E rated rather quickly but I wasn't at the time and I got my hands full atm. But i'm just relocating it in case tumblr acts like tumblr


End file.
